¿Donde quedó la phoenix down?
by Forbidden Priest
Summary: Es una entrevista en un caso de robo de phoenix down... dejen reviews por favor


Espero les guste, es una entrevista detras de cámaras a gran parte del elenco de Final Fantasy Tactics de playstation 

Este es mi segundo fic, please dejen reviews 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Historia: ¿Donde quedo la phoenix down? 

Capitulo 1: Entrevista 

Resumen: Estamos en el set de grabación uno... 

Personajes: Mustadio, Ovelia, Delita, Ramza, Agrias, Orlandu, Chocobo, Priest (Levian), Wizard (Deverca), Archer (Rush), Mime (Daniel), Reportera (Shanko). 

Mustadio esta sentado en su silla a punto de dormirse, la reportera le despierta tocando su hombro... 

Reportera Shanko: Disculpa, ¿Eres Mustadio Bunanza? 

Mustadio: Si, eso creo (bosteza), disculpa 

Reportera Shanko: No hay cuidado, solo quería entrevistarte 

Mustadio: Si pero en la proxima pelea tengo que entrar, (levanta el guión en simbolo de desagrado) 

Reportera Shanko: No te preocupes, no te quitare mucho tiempo... 

Reportera Shanko: Bien, la primer pregunta es: ¿Qué opinas de Ramza Beoulve? 

Mustadio: mmm... es agradable... (duda cada vez que dice algo de Ramza) 

Reportera Shanko: Di la verdad, a nadie le gustan los mentirosos 

Mustadio: Bien la verdad... es un antipatico autoritario, terrorista, no sabe dar ordenes, etc, etc, etc... 

Reportera Shanko: O_O, ¿y él lo sabe? 

Mustadio: No... creo que no... 

Reportera Shanko: Bien, ¿pues tienes algún problema con alguien más?... 

Mustadio: Si con una que se cree priest pero no lo es... se llama Levian... y con Daniel... un mime que no es original... 

Reportera Shanko: Sabes que hay un problema, estoy haciendo una investigación importante, por la gran carencia de phoenix down en todo Ivalice, según creemos que alguien las robo... 

Mustadio: Con que era eso... bien... pues sospecho de Ramza... 

Reportera Shanko: (muy interesada en lo que dice Mustadio) vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿porqué tienes esas sospechas, viste algo? 

Mustadio: No, pero sospecho de él porque no es un buen lider, en la batalla de ayer, en Araguay Woods, revivió más de 5 veces al torpe Deverca (Wizard) porque estaba de terco con que utilizará el Fire 3, que tenia que esperar mas de ¡22 turnos!, ¿te imaginas?... el pobre volvia a empezar y lo mataban... eso pasa por utilizar sus jp en tonterías... 

Reportera Shanko: Muy interesante... 

Mustadio: Además no sabe entrenar a Levian (priest), ella no parece priest, se la pasa reviviendonos con phoenix down en lugar de raise, segun escuche Ramza le aconsejó que aprendiera el protect y shell en lugar de raise, como si te fuera a proteger de morir, aparte de que ella esta cometiendo negligencia; además me odia, nunca quiere gastar su mp en mí... 

Reportera Shanko: Tienes mucho coraje, ¿cierto? 

Mustadio: Están conspirando en mi contra, por poco me convierto en cristal en 5 ocasiones... 

Reportera Shanko: Bien, eso es todo, tengo que entrevistar a más personas para encontrar al culpable. 

Mustadio: Solo investiga más a Ramza, su actitud de lindo niño es engañosa... (mira con sospecha a todas partes) 

Reportera Shanko: O_O, lo tomaré en cuenta... 

La Reportera Shanko se retira rumbo a la cafetería en la busqueda de un amigo intimo de Ramza... Delita Hyral... Pero algo raro ocurre... 

Agrias: ¡Esos zapatos son mios! 

Priest: Te equivocas ¡son mios! 

Agrias: Los priest deben ser honestos, ¡¡¡¡deberías ser thief!!!! 

Priest: ¡¡Tu no eres la lider!! ¡así que aconseja a otros tontos que sean silvestres! 

Agrias: ¡Te voy a acusar! 

Priest: ¡Haz lo que te plazca! 

Ramza: ¡No es momento de discutir!, pronto llegaremos a una tienda y ahi compraremos más zapatos... por lo pronto... (le arrebata los zapatos a ambas) me los quedaré yo 

Ambas se quedan tristes y cuando se voltean a ver se retiran enfadadas... 

Reportera Shanko: (Yujuuu!, tengo más material) -se retira cantando en busca de Delita...- 

---------------- 

Espero les agrade, si tienes sospechas de alguno escribelas en un review plis. 

Gracias por tu atención... 


End file.
